


Dirty Little Secrets

by Christy (wildchild)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: The Winchesters and the Reader are caught in a web of the Trickster's making. Set during 05.08 "Changing Channels"
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	1. Scene One

Title: Dirty Little Secret  
Author: Christy  
Reader Gender: Female  
Pairing: Dean/Reader/Sam  
Chapter: 1/3  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.  
Summary: The Winchesters and the Reader are caught in a web of the Trickster's making. Set during 05.08 "Changing Channels"  
Author's Note: This was inspired off of an imagine from dirtyspnimagines on tumblr- <https://dirtyspnimagines.tumblr.com/post/65320190803> ..I kinda did a bit more than, uh, one.

  
  


Chapter 1- Scene One

"The Incredible Hulk? Are you serious?" I asked, still in my FBI getup. "I like Lou Ferrigno as much as the next gal, but are we sure she wasn't drunk?"

Dean shook his head. "Well, based on what I found, our victim was- well, let's just say, you wouldn't like him when he's angry."

I winced, but then looked over at Sam as a smile started covering my face. "So, between that, the hulk-sized hole we found at the victim's residence, and those candy wrappers I found nearby, this is starting to make more sense."

Dean looked confused, but his brother soon shared my grin as he caught on to my train of thought. "Just desserts, a sweet tooth, and a twisted sense of humor. Sound like anyone we know?"

"A Trickster?" Dean asked, then frowned. "But how are we gonna find it, though? According to the sheriff, this is a mostly law-abiding town."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed as I headed to the bathroom to change. "If I could have a digit for every small town I knew of where the sheriff swept his buddies' indiscretions under the rug, I'd need my toes, and _still_ need more."

  
  


****

  
  


We followed the dispatch to the old paper mill, but our senses were primed when we didn't find anyone else having responded as of yet, which was definitely weird. Cautiously edging our way in, we suddenly found ourselves walking out of an elevator. I glanced over to see Dean and Sam in doctors' outfits and me in a little Candystriper outfit. * _What the fuck?!_ *

Dean went all fanboy about the characters of _Doctor Sexy MD_ , which I'd caught him watching a time or two, and covered a smirk at Sam giving his brother grief about it. But, when Dean grabbed Dr. Sexy and threw him against the wall, I went to protest, until the being morphed into the Trickster the boys told me they'd killed a while ago. Sam tried to convince him to help us out in this chaos we found ourselves in with the angels, but the Trickster told us, if we could survive his games for 24 hours, he'd listen to what we have to say.

"Game? What kind of game?" I asked, and he turned to me, his grin widening and his eyes glowing golden.

"Well, I was going to give the boys and you a normal game, but, girl, you've got a _great_ imagination. I like where your mind went when I said games, so I've changed my mind slightly. If y'all can handle **her** idea of games for 24 hours, I'll listen," he said, with a chuckle and a shake of his head. "If you can, that is. Girl's got _ideas_."

There was a blinding flash of light, and the next thing I knew, we were in a hallway- pale gray walls with red or gray doors, and they soon slid open, revealing people dressed in outfits I clearly recognized. "We're on the original Star Trek," I told the boys, knowing Sam was as big a fan of it as I was, just as a large blonde man and another in a pastiche of a Vulcan in Starfleet uniforms had a conversation in front of us.

"Spock, Khan is on board, and we're not even sure what he has planned," the blonde exclaimed.

"Captain, I'm sure a logical explanation will provide itself soon," the Vulcan responded.

I frowned as Sam leaned over to me. "I don't remember Spock being played by anyone other than Nimoy."

I closed my eyes and groaned. "There was one time- well, three, actually, but, um, they weren't, uh, _sanctioned_ by the Roddenberry estate," I said, cringing and turning red as the boys focused on me.

"Why not?" Dean asked, grinning, as I searched the corridors for an empty room for us to hide in.

Looking around, I caught Dean in a yellow uniform and Sam in a blue one, which prompted me to glance down and confirm myself in a red ensign's uniform, complete with the knee-high boots. Dax's comment off Sisko's "command wore yellow, engineering wore red" with her "and women wore less" flitted through my mind as Dean pressed me to answer. "The three _**This Ain't Star Trek**_ parodies. The fact they're talking about Khan means this is the first one," I explained, leading the boys away from Evan Stone and Tony de Sergio.

"Are we talking parodies or _parodies_?" Dean asked, and I groaned again. I was never going to live this down after we got out.

"Yes, porn parodies," I admitted, finding random crew quarters and shoving them inside. Dean sat back on the bed with a big grin, while Sam paced the room.

"So, what now? The Trickster's obviously going off of things from your imagination, so are we sure if it'll be all like this or not?" Sam asked, and I shrugged.

"The Trickster's twisted and dark...who knows?" I said, as there was a hiss from the grates and I closed my eyes in resignation.

"What?" the boys asked, as I opened my eyes and glanced around the room until I found a mirror, coughing as the mist filled the room, and I watched my eyes turn an eerie blue-white.

"Guys, show me your eyes," I demanded, turning around as I watched them show me eyes much like mine.

"What? What's going on?" Sam asked, but it was Dean who got up and walked toward me, taking a hold of me by the shoulders.

"It- it's a porno, ya know? Khan releases a version of the Psi2000 virus on the ship, turning everyone extra horny, and um-" I said, licking my lips nervously before nibbling on the bottom one as I looked up at the older Winchester.

"And what?" he prompted, pupils blown wide by the virus.

"And fuck like rabbits," I said, as I felt Sam walk up behind me, his hands landing on my hips and rubbing circles with his thumbs as Dean pulled me close, kissing me until I moaned, my mouth opening for him to thread his tongue in to play with mine.

He pulled away and grinned. "So, what, we all have to orgasm to survive this? Not a bad way to spend 24 hours."

I glanced from him to Sam and back again. "You sure I'm talking to the same Winchesters who've treated me like a baby sister in the two years since y'all found me?" I asked, pulling out from between them to pace the room. "I mean, yeah, we'd get two rooms when we could, not that I ever made much use of that privacy," I continued, turning back to the brothers in time to see them share a glance and a smirk. "What? What's that bro smirk for?"

Dean turned to me, walking over and pinning me against the small table in the room. "Oh, hon, we heard how well you took advantage of that privacy. Why do you think we'd end up leaving later the next day? Sam and I would trade off who'd go find a chick to bang and who'd be the lucky one to jerk off to how loud and noisy you'd get with your toys."

My face flamed and I tried to hide it, but he pulled my head back up, making me look him in the eye. "Baby girl, you don't know how hard it was to behave with you sometimes, but, after that rant to fellow hunters about just being with us to hunt, not get laid, well, we respect you too much to go against your wishes."

"Even though," Sam asked, sidling up beside his brother, who spun me around so I was now facing Sam, with Dean at my back "the number of times I wanted to yank open that door," he continued, leaning down to kiss and nibble on the side of my neck "peel off those clothes," his body drifting down, pausing for a moment to suck on a nipple through the dress "and eat you out until you were screaming my name," he finished on his knees, looking up at me with a filthy grin on his face. He lifted one of my legs up to rest on his shoulders, one hand sliding up my leg and lightly teasing my slit, since this dress hadn't come with panties. I closed my eyes and leaned back against Dean, who pinched my nipples as he leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Sammy may enjoy going down on you, but I kept thinking about all the positions I could fuck you in. I mean, you're _damn_ flexible as it is, miss former gymnast, so I wanted to see how those legs would look wrapped around my waist and fucking you deep or over my shoulders as I bend you in half."

I moaned and shuddered as Sam leaned in, licking and sucking on me while Dean was flirting that line of pleasure/pain with my nipples and nibbling on the side of my neck. "Fuck, right _there_ ," I muttered as Sam slid one finger in, but never stopping the licking and sucking that just felt _right_ for once. Finally having the boys to enjoy had been a long time fantasy of mine, my comments to other hunters notwithstanding. My thoughts shattered into a million pieces, however, when Sam added a couple more fingers, slamming in while he sucked on my clit and Dean pinched my nipples at the same time. The brothers were the only thing holding me up as Sam continued finger fucking me through my screaming orgasm until I went limp. Dean picked me up and lad me out on the bed as Sam stood back up and began to strip. I looked over at Dean as he did the same while I lay there, trying to recover and wrap my brain around what was happening right now.

I licked my lips as the pants came off and I couldn't peel out of my outfit fast enough. "Sam, get over here - I wanna return the favor," I said as Dean grinned and walked over to kneel between my legs. Glancing over at him, I grinned. "You're the one who said you wanted to fuck me more - I'm not gonna complain."

Rolling my eyes up to look at Sam as I gripped his cock in my hand, I didn't say anything - just slid my lips over his head until he closed his eyes and arched his neck on a hiss. I didn't hold back the moan as Dean slid in, filling me in ways I'd missed.

"Fuck, Y/N, your mouth! You're a good little cocksucker, aren't you?" Sam said and I nodded my head as Dean groaned.

Leaning forward and pinching a nipple, he said "You like us talking dirty to you, huh? _Fuck_ , you clenched up when Sam talked about how much of a needy, filthy _slut_ you are, huh? Is that why you've got your own stash of porn to watch? Something with two guys you can imagine are the two of us?" he growled, picking up the pace as I pulled off Sam's well-endowed cock in order to breathe.

"Mmm, yes. Please fuck me. Yes, I want that cock. _Unh_. Sam, want your cock too. I'll be a good girl- I promise- I'll swallow," I said with a grin, before sliding down on him again, hollowing out my cheeks and causing him to moan and grip my hair. This made me clench around Dean, making him fuck into me even harder.

" _Fuck_ , you are a dirty, kinky one, aren't you, baby girl? Want us to fuck you until you can't walk anymore? Pin you against the wall and fuck you like that, or bend you over, all the better to stick one of your toys in while one of us fucks the other hole? Sam, pull her hair again- I think she likes it."

Sam did as instructed and my eyes rolled back in my head as I opened my mouth and Sam slid in more, almost bottoming out before pulling back again.

"Fuck, Y/N, I'm not gonna last long," Dean said.

"Me neither," Sam said, before bottoming out again and throbbing in my mouth as I dimly heard Dean groan and my vision went white as I came again.


	2. Scene Two

Title: Dirty Little Secret  
Author: Christy  
Reader Gender: Female  
Pairing: Dean/Reader/Sam  
Chapter: 2/3  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.  
Summary: The Winchesters and the Reader are caught in a web of the Trickster's making. Set during 05.08 "Changing Channels"  
Author's Note: This was inspired off of an imagine from dirtyspnimagines on Tumblr- <https://dirtyspnimagines.tumblr.com/post/65320190803> ..I kinda did a bit more than, uh, one.

  
  


Chapter 2- Scene Two

  
  


When the light cleared this time, we stood in front of a pavilion and I looked down to see myself dressed in a Spanish type outfit, thought I had something rather different than a spur attached to one boot. I chuckled and shook my head as Sam and Dean looked down to find themselves dressed similarly, though without the accessories.

"Where are we now?" Dean asked, glancing over when I bent in half from hysterical laughter, since it was either laugh or cry at this point. Oh, to give the Trickster a piece of my mind over this, but, then again, I guess that was the point. "And is that a dildo attached to your boot?!"

Standing back up, I wiped the tears from my eyes and took the brothers by the hand to lead them into the shaded alcove with, as expected, a bed made for three. "Yes, Dean, it's a dildo, and, apparently, the Trickster's sense of humor is dirty as well as dark."

"How so?" Sam asked, taking off his hat and coat and sitting down on the bed, that rather impressive chest of his fully on display.

"This is a take on one of my favorite scenes from Zazel," I said, glancing around as I took off my own hat in the cool of the room. Spanish music could be heard faintly in the distance as I walked the room, trying to figure out what other bits the Trickster could come up with. I'm not ashamed to admit I enjoy porn from time to time, but some of my tastes are, well, unusual. *cough* **Hentai** *cough* Or, maybe we could get lucky and taking this one step further could get us out of this "game".

"Never heard of it," Dean said, and I laughed.

"Dean, not every porn is on the level of Busty Asian Beauties 7. This was done by Philip Mond back in 1997- very well done and more sensual than sexual, though the scenes are fucking hot. The one this is off of is 3 women, each entertaining the other orally and with the dildos they all had. And, did I mention this porn had 7 Penthouse pets in it?" I asked, grinding my thighs together at the thought of Sasha Vinni's long tongue up my twat.

Sam grinned and pulled me close when I paced by his side of the bed. "This Pet works just fine for me," he said, playing with my tits firmly.

"I'm nowhere _near_ on par with them," I protested, and Sam shrugged and said "You're what we want, not them" as Dean kneeled to take the dildo off before helping to peel me out of my thigh-high boots. I was in the corset look of the blonde in the scene, so Sam soon had my breasts out and sucking on the nipples while Dean pulled my thong to the side and began eating me out.

I distracted myself by untying the rest of the corset and having the boys help me onto the bed. I tried not to dig my heels into Dean's back as he ate me out with abandon, but Sam stopped sucking on my nipples to kiss me firmly before standing up. Stripping, he fisted himself for a moment, watching my back arch as Dean slid a finger in, hitting that sweet spot _just right_.

"I'd say it's my turn to enjoy that pussy," he said, rummaging in the side table and grinning when he found what he needed. "I'm sure you'll enjoy Dean's cock in your mouth, but what about this dildo, huh?" he asked, picking it up from where Dean had thrown it on the bed.

I squeaked when I felt Dean's tongue slide lower to tongue my ass before he sat back, sucking a couple of fingers into his mouth before lightly playing them over my asshole. He never stopped his other hand from finger fucking me and my hands went from playing with my nipples to lightly rubbing on my clit. Biting my lip and rolling my head back on a moan, I opened my eyes halfway and grinned at Sam. "I think- _hiss_ ­ um, your bro-Dean- has a- _mmm_ \- idea for that."

"Gotta make you cum first," Dean said, speeding up the tempo of both sets of fingers, making my eyes roll back in my head.

I reached out, fingers wriggling, until Sam took pity on me and walked close enough for me to idly suck on him as a touchstone as his brother found my gspot again and rubbed across it, quick and firm, and I screamed. Much like his brother, Dean didn't stop until I was hoarse from screaming and limp on the bed from multiple orgasms. I heard the boys moving around as I tried to remember how to breathe. What had I been missing by trying to be all noble and focused on hunting with these two again?

I felt the bed dip and opened my eyes to see a naked Dean grinning down on me. "Think you can get on your hands and knees, baby girl? I think Sammy has a treat or two for you."

I shakily complied, arching my back up as I crawled forward between Dean's legs until I could grip him in one hand and slid my mouth down the length. While not as long as his brother, Dean was definitely a mouthful, something I was thankful for when I squeaked as Sam slid into my still sensitive pussy.

"Fuck, baby, you're _tight. Ungh_. So pretty, though, all laid out between us. Like having a cock in both your pussy and your mouth? Ready for the dildo up your ass?" he asked as I felt the cool drizzle of lube on my backdoor, and the ribbed toy lightly playing against it.

I curled down, making sure to keep sucking on Dean as I reached down to play with myself as Sam slowly eased the toy in. He stopped once it was in, but continued fucking me at a leisurely pace, but I must've clenched or something because he began playing the toy in counterpoint to his thrusts and it was taking all of my concentration to remember to keep sucking on Dean.

"Oh, baby, you're taking these cocks so good. Should've tried this with you sooner- play with you during drives or tag team you out at the motel, or even teasing you with a toy during a long stakeout. Would you like that?" Sam asked, and I moaned as the toy hit the ribbed portion and I squirmed.

All I could do is make encouraging noises as I sucked on Dean, until from one moment to the next, he gripped my hair firmly and came. I swallowed then pulled my mouth up off him, resting my cheek on his leg as Sam continued to fuck me. I sped up the tempo of my fingers on my clit, lightly scratching his balls on the in stroke until he sped up himself and the dildo at the same time and I couldn't hold back.

"Fuck yes, Sam. Just like that. Fuck me hard...god, I wanna cum!"

"You like me fucking both holes?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Like both holes filled. Want you both. Fuck my ass, Sam. So close, gonna cum," I said and he slammed it just a bit faster and I wailed, dimly hearing his shout of orgasm not long after.

We pulled out and rearranged ourselves so that I ended up in between the boys. Looking around, I realized we hadn't changed scenes.

"What do you think we can do? Any other way out?" I asked, seeing a small jar off to the side, but was distracted by the brothers pulling me close.

"I dunno," Dean said, rubbing a hand up and down my arm. "We don't even know what he wants," he said, as someone else spoke up.

"I'm not sure either," and I screamed and grabbed the sheet, covering myself before focusing on the newcomer.

"Cas? Are you okay?!" I asked the angel, who was looking the worse for wear.

"I don't have much time- I had a hard time getting through and I don't think this being is simply a Trickster- he's too powerful."

Sam and Dean threw pants on, and I wrapped the sheet more firmly around me, tying it behind my neck like a sarong.

"Really? What could it be?" Sam asked as a matador walked in and with a wave of his hand, flung Cas up against the wall, and the angel slid down, duct tape over his mouth.

"Hiya Cas!" he said, waving his hand as the angel vanished. Turning to us, the grin was full blast. "Greetings, mis amigos! Enjoying yourselves?" the Trickster asked, and grinned wider at our obvious discomfort.

"Fun it may be, but we've got work to do. Now, are you going to help us or not?" Dean demanded, and the Trickster waffled his hand.

"Eh, maybe. It all depends on if you've learned your lesson and are ready to play nice."

"Ready to play nice? What does that even mean?" I asked.

"It's not so much about you, sweetcheeks, but more your boy toys over there. They both have a role to play in all this, and it's high time they start playing them," the blonde insisted.

"You want us to say yes to Michael and Lucifer? That'll mean the end of the world!" Sam said.

"Look, it's started- you started it- let's _light_ this candle!" the Trickster declared, his golden eyes alight with glee.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Dean demanded.

"I don't work for either of those SOBs," he insisted, but Dean sneered.

"You're _somebody's_ bitch," he said, and the Trickster grabbed him by the neck and threw him against a nearby pillar.

"Don't you presume to know what I am. Now, you're going to suck it up and play the roles that Destiny has for you," he continued, before letting Dean go.

"And if we don't?" Sam asked, trying to keep the focus on him and his brother.

The Trickster shrugged. "Then you stay here- forever. I mean, Y/N is a lot of fun. Why not stay?" he asked, then looked down at the blood-covered wood sticking out of his chest.

"Sorry, but we have enough to talk about without adding nonstop sex to the mix," I gritted out. "A girl could get tired and sore after a while."

We watched the scene flicker out until we were all back in the warehouse, the Trickster's dead body on the floor, and, thankfully, back in our normal clothes again. "Let's get back to the motel - like you said, Y/N, we've got shit to discuss," Dean said, leading the way out.


	3. Scene Three and Aftermath

Title: Dirty Little Secret  
Author: Christy  
Reader Gender: Female  
Pairing: Dean/Reader/Sam  
Chapter: 3/3  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.  
Summary: The Winchesters and the Reader are caught in a web of the Trickster's making. Set during 05.08 "Changing Channels"  
Author's Note: This was inspired off of an imagine from dirtyspnimagines on Tumblr- <https://dirtyspnimagines.tumblr.com/post/65320190803> ..I kinda did a bit more than, uh, one.

  
  


Chapter 3- Scene Three and Aftermath

  
  


Our relief faded as we took in the hotel room. "Um, Dean, wasn't there TWO beds here this morning?" I asked as Sam looked around.

"Yeah, and where's our research stuff?"

Dean wandered over to the bedside table, pulled open the drawer, and groaned before looking over at me. "When we found you, you knew who we were. It was from the Carver Edlund books, amirite?" he asked as Sam turned to me and I squirmed.

"Maybe? Well, that and the fan-fiction," I said, my eyes whirling around the room in a vain attempt to not look them in the eye. "Look, I'll explain in a minute. Right now, I need to use the bathroom," I said in a rush, running for the bathroom and slamming the door.

"I'm gonna kill this Trickster, whomever he is!" I hollered out a moment later.

"Why is that?" Sam called out and I reluctantly opened the door and walked out, head held high as I looked the brothers in the eye, finally.

"Anything you'd like to tell us?" Dean asked, waving a hand in my direction.

"You know what," I said, glaring at him.

"Come on, baby girl. I wanna hear you admit it," he said, his other hand still hiding behind his back.

I looked over at Sam, but his eyes were a little unfocused right now- I wasn't sure if it was the schoolgirl outfit or the thigh high stockings. He'd be no help to me. "Yes, there was a porn- one of the scenes is you and Sam thinking the student they'd been talking to was a demon, and they try and fuck them into submission before realizing she's just another hunter who wanted to know what they knew."

"Well, that explains _these_ then," Dean said, pulling his hand out from behind his back to reveal cuffs - good leather ones, thank god. The metal ones pinch and scrape too much when you try and use them for sex.

"Sammy, wipe the drool off unless you've got a better use for it. Come on, baby girl - on the bed. I want to know how the Trickster knew about this one."

I shrugged a shoulder as I kicked my heels off and padded towards Dean on stocking feet. "It was part of the Casa Erotica collection- that's all I know," I said, looking up at him, my nipples hard. Now to see what Dean did, off what he'd learned of my kinks already.

I felt Sam come up behind me, the tips of his fingers grazing against the stockings, so I was a little distracted when Dean took a firm grip of my ponytail and pulled _just right_. I moaned low in my throat as I fell to my knees, trying to look up at him as his dominance hit some of my more well-hidden buttons.

Keeping a good hold on me, he tossed his brother the cuffs before unbuttoning his jeans one-handed. "Put those on her, Sammy. Now, baby girl, you're gonna be a good girl and suck me off, and if you're really good, I'll give you what you asked us to do earlier."

Dean's blowjob pushed my limits, as he learned how much and how long I could take before needing more air, or when I wanted his cock deeper. Sam had stripped to his boxers and lay back on the bed, palming himself as he watched Dean face fuck me, the slight note of confusion on his face that I was enjoying it. I'd sit him down later for a primary on how dom/sub works for most people that were into it, but, for right now, his big brother was enthusiastic as I sucked on him while handcuffed, and I couldn't be more turned on at the moment.

I whined when Dean pulled away only to help me up and guide me towards Sam on the bed. "Your turn for some fun, Sam," he said, turning to strip as Sam pulled me closer by the side of the bed.

I nibbled on my lip and grinned up at Sam. "If we can get outta this, I promise to finish this properly when I can, okay?"

"Good, cuz I don't wanna take my time right now. I wanna fuck you hard with the skirt on as Dean fucks your ass. Later, I'll enjoy the little schoolgirl," Sam said, kissing me firmly before pulling off almost everything.

Thankfully, the top was more of a tuxedo top cuz I was kinda getting into the cuffs for the moment. Sam maneuvered me on top, his big hands on my hips and I expected him to slowly ease me down, but having taken in me and Dean just now, he decided to slam me down quickly, my eyes crossing from the sensations. Sliding his hands up my sides, he pulled me forward so he could suck on a nipple as he continued pounding that gloriously thick cock in and out of me. I felt the bed dip as Dean slid behind us, gently unlocking the handcuffs and throwing them to the side. Leaning forward, he nibbled on my neck, causing me to arch back and hold his head to me as Dean's mouth continued to do wicked things to my skin.

"I want your arms free for now, baby girl," he said, his voice deeper from arousal. "Play with yourself while I get you ready for this cock," he continued, grinding it against my back as Sam continued thrusting into me.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, enjoying the sensations as Dean teased my ass with first one, then two fingers. I curled forward, grinding my clit against the base of Sam's cock as Dean added a third finger and watched my reaction until my shoulders relaxed and he pulled away, sliding his hand up and down his cock, while his free one peeled off my skirt.

"Thank god for velcro," he quipped, lining up his cock and slowly sliding in as Sam stilled to let me adjust.

"I'm not fragile - I won't break. Just somebody fuck me already!" I grumbled, and I saw the boys share one of those brother moments before I had one cock sliding in as the other slid out. I was soon reduced to a babbling mess because this was so much better than the porn. Dean couldn't keep his hands still, playing with my nipples, nibbling on my neck, pulling my head back by my hair to kiss me, even teasing my clit from time to time to make Sam groan from the clenching. Sam, on the other hand, had a filthy mouth, but really great ideas.

"Get you in pigtails for this outfit and fuck you from behind," he said, fucking up into me as Dean slid out of my ass just a bit. "Tease you on Fed cases, then come back and fuck you in that skirt up around your waist. Get you up against the wall of the shower and just finger fuck you as I eat you out until you're gushing," he continued, slamming in again as I clenched around him at the thought.

At some point, I was up on my knees, head thrown back and eyes blind as I felt the sensations pooling in my stomach, then increasing as Dean curled around me and played with my clit as Sam continued fucking me. "Oh, fuck, right- right there, Dean. So- so close. Sam, oh _god_! Yes, fuck, gonna cum so hard," I mumbled as Dean's pace changed, becoming harder and more insistent. He lightly pinched my clit and I saw stars, wailing as the orgasm just seemed to go on and on. I dimly heard the boys follow not long after, and Sam cuddled me close as Dean pulled out and went to the bathroom to clean up.

Rolling off of Sam and more towards the middle, I looked over at him, eyes half-closed in post-coital bliss. "Amazing where you get ideas from, but I think I know how we might be able to end this."

  
  


****

  
  


Gabriel, a fucking archangel. "Mary, you're the mother of god" Gabriel. Wasn't _that_ just a kick in the head? The boys and I had tried to figure out where we stood after the fuckathon, but we all agreed to put a pin in it when Chuck had called, asking for help about a convention. I was busy packing when I heard a flutter of wings and glanced up, expecting Cas, but seeing an apologetic looking archangel instead.

"What do you want, Gabriel? We get the point you tried to make - doesn't mean we're gonna go along with it without a fight," I grumbled, ignoring him in favor of continuing to pack.

"Well, I think you being around and being a steadying influence on the boys has the Fates in a tizzy, to be honest, not that that's a bad thing. Hell, I think the last time they were this out of sorts was when Hercules inherited his father's gift of longevity, but I digress. I'm here to apologize and wish all three of you the best of luck, cuz you're gonna need it," he said softly, but with a smirk. He turned to go, then turned back around, a finger in the air and his grin widening.

"Speaking of luck, here's a little something for Samsquatch and Dean," he said, snapping his fingers as a flash of light went off.

When I could see again, Gabe was gone, but there was a full schoolgirl outfit and those leather cuffs beside my duffle on the bed. Shaking my head and chuckling, I packed them up as Dean popped his head in, asking if I was ready to go.


End file.
